Proctect This Princess
by Jayniffy
Summary: One-Shot: The same dream plagues him every night. But is it really only a dream, or a supressed memory? Written Pre-Acid Tokyo, obviously.


Blood. It was everywhere. It covered the castle walls, the ceiling, the pictures, and the statues. It pooled around his feet as if it were his own. He could even taste it in the air and the scent of it overwhelmed his senses. The bodies of innocent men and women were staring up at him, lifelessly, haunting him for the rest of his days.The sight of the massacre was enough to make a child like himself sick to his stomach.

But this was his mission. And he would not fail his master.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned sharply, his dagger raised high above his head. It was his counter-part, drenched in innocent blood. He had been doing the 'dirty work.' The boy lowered his dagger and placed it back in its sheath.

_"Have you found her yet? The princess?"_ his counter-part asked in his usual monotone voice, wiping the blood off his own dagger with the bottom of his shirt.

_"No,"_ the boy replied timidly, his chestnut hair hiding his eyes.

His counter-part glared angrily, fingering the bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eye. They both looked exactly the same. The only difference was the boy's bandage. Instead of the left, it covered his right eye and he never knew why this was so. _"Well try hurrying it up, damn it!"_ His counter-part growled, _"Master gave **you** the direct order to finish her off. Get it over with before Master takes it out on both of us!"_

The boy only nodded, too ashamed of his own weakness to reply.  
A soft moan startled the boy and he jumped back in surprise. A wounded soldier was slowly trying to crawl away. _"Like hell you will!"_ The boy's counter-part grinned, stepping forward, blocking the soldiers' pathway to freedom. He pressed his bloodstained dagger to the mans' throat. The other boy turned his head, unable to watch the horrid scene.

_"P-please don't -!"_ His pleas of mercy were silenced as the boy slashed through him, and his body crumbled to the ground in eternal rest.

_"I'll be waiting outside the castle gates, in case more soldiers show up,"_ His counter-part announced, wiping the blood off his dagger with his shirt once again. He turned on his heel and dashed down the hallway, blood splashing under his feet like puddles of water. _"Just get it done already!"_

The boy, now alone again, turned back to the soldier, and he felt bile rise up into his throat. After everything he had witnessed, it was this that finally had him running into the corner, and he vomited. He emptied out what little was left in his stomach and wiped his mouth in disgust.

_"A-Are . . . Are you alright?"_ A small voice reluctantly called out.  
He turned around only to be greeted by a small girl. She was wearing a long white dress that touched the floor, the hem of the fabric drenched in blood. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back in curls, stopping at her waist. The country's emblem was sewn onto her sleeves.

_So this must be the princess, _the boy concluded, and he felt sick to his stomach again. _"I . . . I'm fine," _he managed to whisper.

The princess took a small step forward, trying to avoid the blood as much as possible. _How does all this not affect her? _He thought to himself_. Maybe she's seen a few of these, her father leading wars and all._

"_They made me wait in the secret chamber, so I would be safe from the bad men,"_ she said softly, and his chest constricted painfully. Could he really harm, let alone kill, someone so innocent? _"I waited for a long time, until the shouting stopped. I thought it was safe to come out." _

_It isn't safe_, he thought to himself. _You should have stayed hidden. _

_"I'm Mitsuki," _she introduced herself._ "What's your name?" _

His eyes clouded over. _"I don't have a name," _he answered honestly.

_"Everyone should have a name,"_ she said simply, and the boy had the sudden urge to cry. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt this girl.

He nearly jumped when Mitsuki hesitantly placed a hand over the side of his face. _"Did they hurt your eye?"_ She asked.

He didn't reply and he tried to avoid her curious gaze.

Then, she smiled at him, _"I'm glad you're okay, though. We should go find a grown up. I'm sure they will help us." _She held out her hand and he stared at it in shock. How can this girl be so trusting? He was sent here to kill her and she wanted him to hold her hand like they were long-lost friends.

_"It's okay,"_ she whispered. She stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on the bandage over his eye. _"It's over now. I know all this is scary, but you have to be strong." _She glanced sadly at the deceased soldier, "_They died protecting us, and we should be grateful for that." _She grabbed his hand without hesitation and started pulling him down the hallway.

_What should I do?_ He asked himself desperately.

_"**What you need to!"**_Boomed a voice in his head.** _"You need to kill her, puppet!"_**

The boy yelped in pain and fell onto his knees, clutching his head. He recognized the voice.

_Master? _

_**"That's right, puppet! If you think you can disobey my orders, you are in for a big disappointment!"**_

_I can't hurt her, Master. She did nothing wrong._

_**"She's in the way! She must be disposed of!"**_

_Please, Master! Please reconsider! How can you do something like this?_

_**"Don't question my orders or methods, boy! You have avoided bloodshed so far, but I have my limits. You will kill the girl, or I will get the other one to kill you both. Your time is running short. Make a choice!"**_

The voice stopped and the boy let out a breath of air he had no idea he was holding in.

_"Are you okay?" _Mitsuki asked, her small hand on his shoulder.  
Suddenly he felt detached as if his mind and his body were completely seperate, and he heard himself growl, "_Don't touch me!" _

_What am I doing? _He asked himself.

The girl removed her hand off of his shoulder quickly, as if it burned her. "_I-I'm sorry," _she stuttered_. "I was just worried. You looked like you were in a lot of pain."_

_"Worry about yourself, girl," _He snapped. He stood up, reaching for his dagger.

_Stop! Don't! _

Mitsuki stepped back, her crystal blue eyes reflecting nothing but terror. "_You're the bad man, aren't you?"_

The boy laughed madly, "_Took you long enough to figure it out!" _He raised the dagger above his head, stepping towards her slowly, backing her into the corner.

_Why can't I stop myself?_

She backed up as far as she could until the cold, harsh, reality pressed behind her. The once reserved, mature young girl started going into hysterics. _"Please, sir! Don't hurt me!"_ She screamed, _"Somebody, help!"_

_Yes! Someone, help her! _He pushed, struggled, tried to take back control, but it was all useless.

_Oh god. I can't!  
**Kill Her.**  
_  
He lost the inner-battle. 

" . . . F-Forgive me!" He screamed, and he brought the dagger down on her.

Her screams will haunt him for eternity.

* * *

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wake up!"

Syaoran bolted up from his bed, cold sweat covered his body and he let out a short scream. He took in short ragged breaths as he tried to compose himself.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _He tried to convince himself. But the more he had that exact dream, the more he knew it was a lie. All those memories he had tried to suppress had resurfaced. _I killed her. I'm a murderer!_

_"Syaoran! Are you okay?"_

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at the young girl sitting at his side.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It was just a nightmare," he assured her.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and placed a light kiss over his right eyelid. "It's okay. It's over now."

"It's never over," he mumbled to himself. "It's not okay."

Syaoran pulled away the covers and swing his legs over the edge of the small hotel bed. He pushed himself up and began to pace around the room. His thoughts were jumbled.

_Mitsuki had done the exact same thing._ _They're both very much alike, Sakura and Mitsuki. They are so innocent, trusting and caring. _

_But would I lose control again? Would I hurt Sakura?_

"Syaoran? What's wrong?"

_No! I won't let that happen!  
_

"EVERYTHING!" He snapped, slamming his fist against the wall, leaving a small dent. "God damn! Everything is so fucking wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, an edge of fear in her voice. "Please, stop!"

He ignored her pleas, "No! I won't let that happen again!" His voice began to soften, and he felt himself choke back tears. "I've already lost you once, I refuse to lose you again!"  
Syaoran finally broke down and he pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. The tears he had held back for so long finally spilled over. He was shaking, rocking back and forth, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Syaoran?" None of what he said had made sense to her. When did he first lose her? Why would he lose her again? Where did this outburst come from?

She did the only thing she could think of at that time; she returned the embrace, pulling him closer to her. The least she could do was comfort him.

They stood like that for a while until Syaoran finally managed to calm himself. Although the tears had stopped, he still wouldn't let his princess go. "I'm sorry about that," he whispered in her ear, burying his head in her short auburn locks. "Hope I didn't scare you."

She tightened her hold around his waist, "Just a little. But it's okay. We all have our moments when we need to scream."

Syaoran pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers, "I promise," he whispered, "to keep you safe. No matter what."

Sakura smiled softly, "You always have."

_I know I will never do enough to atone for my sins._

_But I will beg for your forgiveness every day, Princess Mitsuki. _

_Please forgive me, and keep this Princess safe.

* * *

Okay, that was part of my little theory of part ofwhat Syaoran wasn't remembering before Fujitaka found him all bandaged up and such. Basically, him and the "other Syaoran" were Fei Wong Reeds little minions doing evil minion things until OUR Syaoran realised, "Hey! Killing people is a big No-No." And runs off.  
I wanted to mention about all the tattoos and such, but I'm such a lazy bum, I didn't bother. But my assumtion is that Our Syaoran had his tattoos removed. Hence, why he had all those bandages when Fujitaka-san found him.  
Sure, my theory has holes in it that I can't explain. But who the hell cares? I doubt I'm right, anyways. I just felt like writing a little something in an 8 hour sitting, haha.  
I really should be working on stories that I had planned before, but I'm on total writers block for those ones. I needed to do something else to freshen my mind.  
Plus, I was itching to do a Tsubasa fanfic. It was need, hehe.  
Well, it's 2:35am right now. And I'm tired as hell.  
Please review! I really would like some constructive critisism . . . even though I know I did a half-assed job on this. Especially at the end._

Phew, I'm so lazy.  
G'night peoples! And please review!


End file.
